


归还一个吻 Return a Kiss

by linzhishu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>疯帽子太想念他女儿了，想站到她面前，赞美她，碰触她的手，亲吻她的额头，有一天，他冒出了一个异想天开的、疯狂的主意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	归还一个吻 Return a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道这算不算原创角色，总之童话镇也没交代佩奇的父亲是什么身份，童话森林的部分也没出现三月兔这个角色，就任我发挥了吧。

记忆是最深的诅咒，远超过瑞金娜给所有人的那个。  
有时候杰弗森会希望自己的记忆也被瑞金娜抹掉了，那样他就会适应新的世界，新的身份，哪怕身边空无一人。  
格蕾丝现在并不需要他，她有完整的双亲，安康的生活，温暖的家庭，这是他能够放纵自己去想象逃避的原因。但他忘不掉。  
思念让他发狂。  
于是杰弗森又做了一顶帽子。  
每当注视格蕾丝，现在叫佩奇的女儿之后，杰弗森就会去做帽子，被扔到这个世界之前，在红心皇后的宫殿里他做帽子已经做得想吐，一度以为自己重获自由的话永远都不会想碰这些材料一下，但他没料到自由的门后是另一个囚牢，更加痛苦，更加绝望，做帽子仍旧是他唯一能抓住的救命稻草。  
或者只是他以为自己能抓住。  
杰弗森想尽办法让魔法重新显现，在任何一顶经过他手成型的帽子上，但毫无成效，他数度砸了自己的工作间，然后建起新的，把所做的失败品付之一炬，然后缝制新的。  
静止的时间中，二十八年如一日的压抑和挣扎，他已经被逼到疯狂边缘。

然而似乎不止他一个人觉得一成不变的日子太乏味，格蕾丝所在的家庭起了变化，她如今的父母分居了。  
盖得严丝合缝的棺材突然裂开道缝隙，一束昏暗的、浮满灰尘的光透了进来，从知道这个消息起，杰弗森脑中冒出一个异想天开、堪称疯狂的主意。  
这个念头的不道德并没有让他为之却步，而是抡起他做的无数个没有魔法的帽子之一转了个圈，反手戴到头上，笑容在帽檐下的阴影里浮现。  
隐退之前导致他被称为疯帽子的癫狂和邪妄又从他身上冒了出来。  
毕竟，杰弗森当初隐藏起这些是为了格蕾丝，而现在格蕾丝不在他身边了。  
为了夺回格蕾丝他能付出一切代价。

格蕾丝的虚假的新妈妈退出了那个家庭，他要加入进去。  
佩奇的爸爸，艾伦，他要去勾引他，追求他。

要取得艾伦的好感很容易，毕竟在童话森林里，他们是朋友。  
周游四方、处处树敌的疯帽子杰弗森，只有三月兔艾伦一个朋友。  
漫长的无家可归的时间里，每当从一桩生意、一桩麻烦里脱身，杰弗森总是到艾伦那儿，一起喝一杯下午茶。  
有时一起喝茶的还有柴郡猫，但大多数时候都只有他和艾伦两个人，柴郡也有自己的事做，他们各自去找艾伦，通常碰不到一起。  
杰弗森和柴郡并不是朋友，但他们都是艾伦的朋友。  
柴郡嘴上从来不看好他们的友谊，准确来说，柴郡嫌弃他是个油滑轻浮的奸商，嫌弃艾伦是个孤僻沉默的死脑筋。  
不过对他们两个东游西荡的家伙来说，艾伦的下午茶会是个安宁之地。  
无论什么时候，只要去找他，艾伦总在那儿。

如果杰弗森必须把格蕾丝托付给一个人，他能想到的最好的对象就是艾伦。  
但现实是他不想把格蕾丝托付给任何人，不想和格蕾丝分开。

仗着过去对艾伦的了解，杰弗森迅速和艾伦重新成了朋友，天天陪伴他，确保他成功与前妻离婚。  
并且在正式签署离婚协议的当天晚上，对艾伦表白。  
潜移默化对艾伦这样孤寡的性格很难看出成效，而且那也耗时太长，直截了当、死缠烂打才是最有效的。  
趁着佩奇妈妈收拾东西的时候，艾伦被他约出来散步，正一起走在回家的路上，杰弗森在他背后说：“艾伦，我爱你。”  
艾伦停下脚步，回过头，惊讶而茫然地看着他。  
杰弗森上前一步，强硬地抓住他的手腕：“我希望你回答‘我也爱你’，但我知道不是现在，至少不要拒绝我。”  
艾伦终于明白发生了什么，他认识还不到一个星期，却已经要好得像相伴两辈子的朋友向他告白，说爱上了他。  
“我……”  
“我知道你刚刚与妻子离婚。”  
“我……”  
“我知道你有个女儿。”  
“我……”  
“我知道你和我一样是男的。”杰弗森没让艾伦说完一句话，他呼吸急促起来，声音在发抖，“还有什么理由你必须拒绝我？”  
艾伦面对杰弗森紧盯着他的眸子，这个朋友陪伴着他，帮他走过了最艰难和疲惫的一段时间，现在他看着他，蓝色的眼睛里充满不顾一切的狂热，走投无路的哀求，还有仿佛已经隐忍千百年的痛苦。  
鬼使神差地，艾伦问：“为什么你总是那么痛苦？”  
杰弗森吃了一惊，他没想到艾伦会问这个，然后他想到艾伦毕竟是他的朋友，他想起在仙境时常泡一壶茶等待他在某个时间出现的兔子朋友，眉眼柔和下来，透出寂寥的悲哀，最终他回答了：“因为孤独。”  
独身在不属于自己的世界，看得到触不到自己唯一的家人，那是孤独。  
艾伦回答：“没有。”  
杰弗森看向他，然后才意识到艾伦是在回答他之前的问题。

杰弗森拉着艾伦的手把送回家，他不想在准备好之前出现在格蕾丝面前，所以这才是第一次上门拜访。  
佩奇妈妈已经走了，开门的是佩奇，先对着艾伦叫了一声“Dad！”然后才看向杰弗森，眼睛里透出疑惑。  
杰弗森没法对着格蕾丝做自我介绍，艾伦替他说了：“这是杰弗森。”  
佩奇懵懂地看向父亲带回家的新朋友，露出友善的笑容。  
“叫我Papa，”杰弗森坚决地说，俯身直视着她的眼睛：“叫我Papa。”  
佩奇吓了一跳，下意识看向艾伦，杰弗森顺着她的视线回头，艾伦的脸都红透了。  
杰弗里想他真不是什么好人，这一刻他心里浮现的竟然不是愧疚，而是成就感，艾伦为他露出这样生动的表情。  
在仙境世界的时候，艾伦几乎没有表情波动，哪怕杰弗森知道艾伦对朋友多么温柔，也无法改变他看上去冷淡又不爱说话的事实。  
透过望远镜看到艾伦和现在名叫佩奇的格蕾丝一起生活的画面之前，杰弗森没想到他沉默寡言的朋友会有这么温情的时候。  
格蕾丝妈妈的死彻底改变了杰弗森，或许是这个世界虚假记忆促成的夫妻关系改变了艾伦。  
杰弗森不知道格蕾丝被送给艾伦是不是瑞金娜的一个阴谋，还是仅仅是巧合，是上天给他的一线生机。  
加油吧，杰弗森对自己说，艾伦不会生你的气的。

艾伦的脸红让原本想先告辞的杰弗森改变主意，留了下来，他以为艾伦刚刚离婚，需要给艾伦一点时间，但是感情很好的话就不会离婚了，所以他现在大有机会。  
杰弗森主动帮艾伦泡了茶，然后帮他洗碗，然后打湿衣服去洗了个澡，借艾伦的衣服穿，然后留下来过夜。  
从这天开始杰弗森就赖在艾伦家住了下来。

佩奇正处于一个很微妙的年纪，懂得不少事，但不懂得其中更深的意义。妈妈和爸爸离婚她并不如何伤心，因为童话镇就这么点大，她还是能天天见到爸爸妈妈，而且她从此有了两个家可去。Dad还带回家一个新Papa，比爸爸妈妈都要宠爱她。  
在艾伦的默许下，佩奇的确一开始就管杰弗森叫Papa，她觉得这个年轻的男人身上有很熟悉的亲切感。  
杰弗森的生活仿佛一跃而入理想的状态，他重新和格蕾丝成了父女，一起生活，现在他们不必再为金钱所苦，格蕾丝不缺乏玩具，也不孤独寂寞，有她的学校和朋友。  
当格蕾丝去上学，只有杰弗森和艾伦在家。杰弗森是业余制图师，艾伦是个手工匠人，他有一个制陶室，隔一段时间就会把自己做的器具和工艺品拿到待售的商店去，拿钱回来。杰弗森经常会看着他工作，有时帮忙打下手，更多时候是捣乱，就像在仙境世界里一样，还有每天准点一起喝下午茶，那时候格蕾丝还在学校没回来呢。  
杰弗森遇到格蕾丝的妈妈之前和艾伦的联系就慢慢减少了，为了躲避仇家他在童话森林安下家，后来格蕾丝的妈妈去世，他彻底洗手不干，再也没用过一次帽子。  
生活窘迫的时候他想过向艾伦求助，但许久没联系的朋友，一出现就是为了借钱，这种事让他觉得非常、非常奇怪。其实他和艾伦在金钱上没什么可计较的，以前他经常在逃命时把金币扔到艾伦那儿，连说一声帮忙保管都不用，下次去的时候直接从艾伦的抽屉里抓就是了，根本分不清谁是谁的，但杰弗森就是不愿意那么做。  
和格蕾丝妈妈结婚后很多以前让他到艾伦那里的理由都变得别扭起来。  
可他现在干脆和艾伦一起生活了。  
做出这个计划时，杰弗森曾以为要吻艾伦会很难，但很简单。  
在仙境世界，他曾无数次和低头喝茶的艾伦说话，艾伦白色的头发垂下来遮住五官，只能看到他压在茶杯上粉红湿润的嘴唇。  
杰弗森像尝一杯艾伦泡的茶那样含住他的嘴唇，轻轻舔舐。有点沉迷于这个味道，直到格蕾丝放学回家开门的声音把他们惊醒。  
艾伦那种红晕蔓延到脖子整个人都僵硬了的样子让他蠢蠢欲动。

杰弗森想起他从前因为各种各样的理由去找艾伦喝茶，春天到了，冬天到了，橘子熟了，他赚钱了，他没钱了，惹麻烦了，麻烦解决了，今天湖水很凉，今晚星星很多，路上捡到一片叶子。  
艾伦最可爱的地方是对他这些理由都很认真，有一次他还在艾伦的树洞屋子里看到他路上随手捡来的叶子做成的标本。

他们第一次滚到床上，互相解开对方的衣扣，当艾伦的手摸到杰弗森的围巾，杰弗森下意识一把抓住他的手。  
艾伦被蓦然惊醒，发现杰弗森的气息突然间消沉了下去。  
他没有说话，撑在杰弗森上方，伸手轻轻抚摸杰弗森的脸颊，然后手指停在围巾边缘，认真地看着他。  
杰弗森仰躺着承受艾伦的视线，沉默好一会儿，他说：“好吧，你总得知道。”他摊开双手，将自己毫无保留地袒露出来。  
艾伦解开围巾，露出杰弗森脖子上一圈狰狞的疤痕。  
他伸手轻触伤疤的边缘，在夜晚他的手指有点凉，让杰弗森打了个哆嗦，艾伦低声问：“你曾经自杀？”  
杰弗森喉结滚了一下，瞳底深处透出一点恐惧：“有人曾经杀了我。”  
艾伦不再问，低头在手指原先按下的地方烙下一个吻。  
唇比手指要温热，不对，不止温热，那个吻是滚烫的。  
热浪从心底滚起来，杰弗森不由自主地仰起头，那动作就像在索取更多的亲吻。但他没那个念头，他几乎什么也不能想，似乎一直将他浸泡在其中的绵长的持久的痛苦余韵突然被温柔烧透了。  
杰弗森想，他怎么会这么蠢，来得这么迟，他早该来敲门，早该爱上艾伦，早该和艾伦、格蕾丝一起组成新的家庭，根本不用等二十八年。  
他忘了他一开始的目标只是让艾伦爱上他，得到一个合理的被格蕾丝叫Papa的身份。

当和艾伦轻松地聊天喝茶，看到格蕾丝因为生活幸福充裕的笑脸，杰弗森开始偶尔觉得被放逐到这个世界是件好事。  
他们毕竟已经在新的家庭里安顿下来，哪怕他仍然在小心翼翼地克制自己，不能漏出一点口风让佩奇察觉到，不能叫她真正的名字，不能把她也拖进最痛苦的诅咒里。  
杰弗森终究想要格蕾丝能够记起他，知道他才是她真正的父亲。  
所以当艾玛，白雪公主的女儿，那个唯一没有受到的诅咒的魔法世界中人来到童话镇，他参与了皇后瑞金娜的阴谋。  
他所求不再是与格蕾丝一起回去，而是新的故事，新的记忆，新的开端，在这里，和格蕾丝还有艾伦在一起，他真的爱现在的生活，只是两份记忆太累了。  
瑞金娜毁约了但是没关系，艾玛做到了。  
杰弗森感觉到那种无形的力量笼罩整个童话镇，他开始往家的方向跑，不是瑞金娜给他的那座空旷的大别墅，是艾伦经营的那个家，路上他看到一个个行人露出他们本该有的身份的表情，他知道了那股力量代表什么，他本来就有童话森林的记忆所以那对他不起效，但对别人是起效的。  
突然间脚步一顿，杰弗森迟疑了，格蕾丝和艾伦也想起来了吗？格蕾丝会怨恨他在童话森林毁约，抛下了她吗？艾伦很聪明，一定已经猜到真相了，他不会生气……吧？  
“Papa！”  
稚嫩的呼喊在前方响起，杰弗森抬起头，格蕾丝向他跑过来。那是格蕾丝，尽管还穿着现代的校服，但那是格蕾丝，不是佩奇。  
恐惧都消失了，他等待了太久太久的愿望，杰弗森跪下去，迎接她到他怀里，一把抱住他。

艾伦已经在家里坐了很久。  
那股解除诅咒的力量蔓延到整个镇上时，佩奇才刚刚放学回家，他们正要商量晚饭，他还很疑惑为什么这几天杰弗森总不在家。  
突然间那股力量就来了，带着记忆来了，他们呆在原地，佩奇突然尖叫一声“Papa！”就跑了出去。  
跌坐在沙发里，艾伦知道她去找谁了，杰弗森，她真正的父亲。  
艾伦知道疯帽子有个女儿，名叫格蕾丝，只是没见过，在童话森林安家后杰弗森只来看过他寥寥几次，没把女儿带出来过。  
所以哪怕恢复记忆，他一时没想到，当佩奇跑出去，他就突然明白了。  
第一次到家里，杰弗森就要求佩奇叫他“Papa”的语气，对他表白时，杰弗森的眼神。  
那种看着绝境中的稻草的眼神。  
杰弗森一直都记得，知道他是三月兔，不会用那种眼神看他的朋友，他看的也不是艾伦，是佩奇目前的父亲。  
所有的爱语，所有的亲吻，都是给佩奇的爸爸，不是给艾伦，都不是真的。  
开门声打断他的思绪，艾伦抬起头，迎接他的是佩奇，不，格蕾丝，欢快的笑声，一手拉着杰弗森，把他拉进来，兴奋地对艾伦嚷道：“Dad！这是Papa！真的Papa！”  
杰弗森往日挥之不去的压抑孤独看起来已经消散的差不多了，给了艾伦一个笑：“好久不见，兔子。”  
艾伦竭力压抑声音里的颤抖，平静地回应：“帽子。”  
杰弗森敏锐地察觉到艾伦情绪上的不稳定，目光中的轻松淡去了，艾伦转向格蕾丝，柔和地说：“格蕾丝，在这里等一会儿好吗，Papa和Dad有事情要谈。”  
格蕾丝点了一下头，艾伦就率先走进卧室，杰弗森跟了进去，反手关上门。  
一对上艾伦的眼睛杰弗森就忍不住退了半步，艾伦的眼睛亮得惊人，杰弗森从没见过艾伦这么锐利的目光，这些日子以来杰弗森和格蕾丝已经合力把艾伦从那个不食烟火的壳子里挖了出来，挖出一个有血有肉情绪丰富的活人，这同时代表了刀子可以直接刺进毫无防备的血肉里。  
看着这样的艾伦让杰弗森眼睛刺痛，这是他第一次意识到他对艾伦的伤害。  
“就是因为这个？”艾伦声音轻得近乎耳语，注视着杰弗森慢慢摇头，那么轻的声音孩子微弱地发抖，一字一句地说：“你来这里，做这些——骗我，吻我……所有的这些，都是为了……我的女儿。”  
杰弗森被愧疚淹没，感同身受的同情，但唯有一点他不会退让，他低声而坚决地说：“她是我的女儿。”  
艾伦突然攥住他的领子：“你•不能•从•我•这里•夺走•她！”  
是否平时少言寡语的人爆发起来会特别厉害，眼泪突然从艾伦眼眶滚下，他还毫无所觉：“你已经夺走我的爱人了，不能再夺走我的女儿！”  
杰弗森完全无言以对。  
原来艾伦真的爱他的妻子。  
他想起那段时间他是怎么打着安慰的名义煽风点火、挑拨离间，确保艾伦和他妻子的分居变成彻底离婚。  
是他破坏了他们两个。  
杰弗森知道自己不需要向艾伦解释自己在二十八年里的挣扎痛苦，艾伦是他的朋友，完全能理解他，但那不是理由，不是能够原谅的理由。

艾伦的声音传了出去，格蕾丝显然很担心，在外面彭彭地敲门，杰弗森连忙大声说：“一点误会，亲爱的，让我和他谈谈，好好谈谈，好吗？”  
他转头看向艾伦，顾不得道歉，低声而急促地说：“我们可以一起抚养她。她爱你，也爱我，我不会再做一切让你不开心的事，就这样生活，好不好？”  
艾伦盯着他，好久，点了一下头。  
杰弗森松了口气。  
艾伦失松开杰弗森的领子，手无力地垂下去，魂落魄地绕过他，打开门，面对担心地等在外面的格蕾丝，他蓦然跪下，抱住格蕾丝，在她肩上痛哭。  
杰弗森看着他们，心中五味杂陈，他有些茫然地想，他不会剥夺另一个父亲爱格蕾丝的权力，他们可以仍旧在一起，这样谁都不会痛苦了。

显然事情不会像杰弗森想得那么顺利，生活重新开始，艾伦在回避他。  
整个童话镇都有点乱糟糟的，大家要找回过去在童话森林的生活方式和现代生活方式之间的平衡点不太容易，而且皇后和公主的纠葛还没完。  
这一家谁都没去参与，仿佛游离在童话镇之外。  
杰弗森和艾伦都在粉饰太平，至少在格蕾丝面前，但本来就不太爱说话的艾伦，这几天除了对格蕾丝，几乎完全没开口。  
杰弗森有预感真相揭开后他们的伴侣关系就会结束，但这种程度的冷淡还是超出他的接受范围之外，他忍不住问：“我们不能再做朋友了吗？”  
艾伦低着头，好一会儿才继续手上泡茶的动作，仍旧没有开口。  
杰弗森很沮丧，但还不至于气馁，这几天他变得话多了起来，艾伦不愿意跟他说话，只好他对艾伦说。  
艾伦倒了两杯茶，递给杰弗森一杯，然后端着自己的杯子打算回房间。  
杰弗森一把抓住他，他和艾伦的下午茶！绝不想连这个也失去。他努力解释：“艾伦！我甚至从一开始就没想过带着佩奇两个人走，我……”  
艾伦放下杯子，抬头看向他。  
杰弗森受到了鼓励，认真地说：“我们是朋友，艾伦，当我看到你注视她的笑容时我不可能就这么把她带走，我设想过千万次，带她一起回到那个世界去，我们可以重新在一起，千万次……”  
他感到了害怕，如果艾伦真的再也不肯原谅他怎么办？他的眼圈红了，声音也软弱起来：“可是每一次我都没有忘记一个问题，如果我们一起回去了，你怎么办？”  
艾伦终于做出回答，轻声说：“谢谢你了，杰弗森，但如果你当我是朋友，就不会选用这个方法来接近我们。”  
他忘记去拿茶杯，走进房间关上门。  
杰弗森非常难过，这是和失去格蕾丝完全不一样的难过，不像那么尖锐直接，而是又软、又钝、反复拉扯，他平生第一次这样被折磨，他还以为在诅咒解除后他再也用不着承受这个了。  
杰弗森站在门外，注视着合上的房门低声自语，声音空洞：“为什么？我以为这个方法很好，我们是一家人了。”  
艾伦能够听到，他靠在门上，无力地仰头。  
在杰弗森的观念里这当然是两全其美的作法，他只需要撒一个小小的谎而已，就三个字。  
艾伦本来是知道这个的，那时候他不介意。  
现在他为他的择友眼光付出代价了。  
的确，既然他早知道杰弗森的性格，并不会真的为此责怪杰弗森，只是他没法面对，在这个处处充满他们“相爱”痕迹的家里。  
听到那个谎的时候，他当真了。

杰弗森一心想取得艾伦的原谅，其实他知道一个简便有效的方法，就是撮合艾伦和他的前妻和好，既然他们曾真心相爱。反正人就在这个小镇里，很容易找到她，请她回来。  
杰弗森却不想这么做。  
他还没这么高尚，能够把心爱的人拱手相让，他知道他太蠢了，或许他在一次次光顾艾伦的下午茶会时就已经对艾伦心存好感，但那时候年轻而满心激情的他根本没意识到，他随随便便就和格蕾丝的妈妈坠入爱河，忘掉了最初让他感到安宁的那一点暧昧情愫，轻率不负责任地结婚成家，让危险连累自己的妻子，然后失去了她。  
杰弗森不想再失去艾伦，在他们错过这么久之后。

格蕾丝去上学，杰弗森终于在本该下午茶的时候堵到艾伦一次：“艾伦，求求你，跟我好好谈谈”  
杰弗森上前一步想捉住他的肩膀，艾伦猛地后退，躲开他：“别碰我。”  
这个反应让杰弗森一时失语，空气中充满尴尬的沉默，艾伦也意识到这对杰弗森打击太重了，沉默地站了一会儿，艾伦妥协道：“你想说什么？”  
杰弗森张口，这些天无数次酝酿的话语突然从他唇间消逝，他脱口而出：“我爱你——”  
艾伦打断他：“你不需要再说……任何谎了。佩奇记得你了。”  
杰弗森说不出话来，这个世界他最初来到艾伦身边时的确是在说谎，这是他永远无可辩驳的一点。  
然后他急切地想为自己辩驳，艾伦突然说：“当你失去你妻子是什么感觉？”  
杰弗森茫然不解，他想要笑，但扯不出笑容来：“……为什么问这个？”  
艾伦问：“你痛苦吗？痛苦过吗？”  
杰弗森默然片刻，终究回答：“是的。”  
艾伦艰难地说：“为什么——为什么你知道父亲失去的女儿的痛苦可以想到不施加给我知道失去所爱的痛苦却给我这个！”  
他语速越来越快，转眼就变成哭泣般的压抑呐喊，杰弗森无颜以对：“我很抱歉……”对你的妻子……  
但艾伦不堪忍受地低着头，低低地说：“为什么要让我爱上你——为什么要骗我你爱我——”  
杰弗森惊讶极了，脱口而出：“那不是谎话！”  
空气一时凝固了。  
他以为艾伦说的爱人是前妻，但那是他自己。  
这个发现突然为杰弗森灌注了全身的力量，他大步上前，扶住艾伦的肩膀：“我爱你，我正在爱你。”他的声音也低下去，充满郑重：“这不是谎话。”  
这是杰弗森这辈子说过最真诚的一句话。  
他想要让艾伦相信，必须让艾伦相信，不是为了取得艾伦的原谅，而是让艾伦不步他的后尘。  
挣扎在真实与虚幻、渴盼与怀疑中，那不是他想给艾伦的。  
每一次他在艾伦身边得到的都是好时光，而他来到艾伦身边并不是为了把痛苦带给他，他这样的爱他，总也能给艾伦一点好的感受吧？  
艾伦抬起头，注视着杰弗森，目光长久地停留在杰弗森脸上，这不是他熟悉的那个朋友，那个轻佻、荒诞、冷漠的浪子，取回记忆后他就以为重新来到身边好丈夫、好伴侣杰弗森是假的。  
那是错了。  
他不愿意相信，不敢相信，是因为恐惧，惧怕那么庞大、温情、鲜活的世界，杰弗森一心想把他从一成不变的下午茶会中拉出去，这是以前的杰弗森不会做的。  
艾伦垂下眼睛，很缓慢地说：“我从来没爱过她，所以我和她分居了，魔法只能篡改记忆，不能篡改感情。”  
他抬起视线，看向杰弗森的眼睛里：“可是我爱你，是真的。”  
“这是我的成就，”杰弗森看着他，目光中有梦幻般的惊喜，声音如同呓语：“我让你爱上我了。”  
艾伦终于露出一个微笑来。  
“我真的爱你，你也爱我，”杰弗森蓝色的眼瞳透出狂喜，伸手捧住艾伦的脸颊：“我得到你了，我拥有你了，我从没这么感谢艾玛解除了诅咒。”  
艾伦握住他的手腕，轻声说：“不，这不是艾玛的魔法，是你的。”  
“而任何魔法都有代价。”杰弗森说，手指下滑，捏住艾伦的下巴，声音很低，又柔和：“这是对于我从你那里得到的一切，格蕾丝、友谊、亲情、爱，所偿还给你的。”  
杰弗森在艾伦唇上印下一个吻。

 

于2014.04.28


End file.
